Nightmare of Dreams
Nightmare of Dreams is the third episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 9/3/2017. Story Wyatt and Gible are in a large garden area within Alamos Town, with the ruins of an old stone city decorating the park along with trees and a forest. They are facing off against a wild Minun, its cheeks sparking with blue electricity. Wyatt: Now Gible! Use Dig! Gible: Gib! Gible Digs into the ground, disappearing. Minun looks worried, as it runs away. Gible breaks out of the ground, striking and defeating Minun. Wyatt: Gotcha! Go, Pokéball! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, hitting and sucking Minun in. The Pokéball shakes violently, as the Pokéball locks. Wyatt heads over, picking the Pokéball up. Wyatt: Alola! I caught a Minun! Gible: Gib! Wyatt: Alright! I think that’s enough catching for one day. Time to enjoy the fresh air for a nap! Gible: (Yawning) Gib. Wyatt lies down in the grass, pulling his visor over his face. Gible lays on her stomach, asleep almost instantly. The park is teeming with wild Pokémon, consisting of Kricketot, Bellsprout, Sunflora, Ledian, Chingling, Cherrim, Shinx, Marill and Azurill. Some trainers in the area have Bronzor, Grumpig, Tangrowth and Gallade. Rosa and Ditto approach the female ace with Gallade, which is the same one that battled Alberto the other day. Rosa: (Flirtatiously) Hey there. You battled the Baron the other day, didn’t you? Your Gallade looked super strong! Female Ace: Ah, thanks! I was surprised on his strength. I guess he became a gym leader for good reason. Rosa: I’m sure you’d be able to do great in a rematch! My name’s Rosa. Karina: Karina. It’s nice to meet you! Rosa: Listen, would you be interested in going to get coffee? Or a pastry? I know a great place in the square, even if it is a little expensive. Karina: (Flustered) You wanna go out with me? Rosa: (Nodding) Hm-hm. Voice: I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Rosa and Karina turn, seeing Nando approaching them. Rosa becomes disdained at the sight of him. Rosa: (Under breath) Crud. (At normal volume) Nando! How good to see you again! Karina: What do you mean, you wouldn’t do that? Nando: This girl is a con artist, trying to rip you off. Karina: Seriously?! You think I’m a chump?! Rosa: (Embarrassed) Well, you did agree to a date, so… Karina groans in frustration as she and Gallade storm off. Rosa glares Nando down. Rosa: Are you trying to interrupt all of my business dealings?! And what are you doing here anyway?! Nando: If it prevents you from harming unborn Pokémon, then yes. I had arrived in order to compete in the Alamos Town contest occurring in a few days, and to take on the new gym leader. What’s more, this type of natural city is like a haven to me. Is this park not breathtaking? Rosa: Huh? (Unenthusiastic) I guess so. Alice: Rosa! Alice with Chimchar on her shoulder runs over, panting heavily and looking distressed. Rosa: Alice? What’s wrong? Alice: Something’s wrong with Wyatt! Rosa: Wyatt?! The three run over to the area where Wyatt was sleeping, both him and Gible groaning and moaning in their sleep. They fidget as they moan, Wyatt sweating as well. Alice: It’s like he’s suffering from some type of nightmare! Rosa: (Unimpressed) That’s it? A nightmare? Alice: People in this town who suffer from nightmares usually end up hospitalized! Nando: Those are night terrors. Clinical conditions. Rosa: Don’t worry. I’ll wake him. Rosa bends down, kneeling by Wyatt’s side. He taps one of Wyatt’s Pokéballs, choosing Meowth. Meowth: Meow. Rosa: Meowth, use Fury Swipes to wake those two up. Meowth: (Nodding) Meow. Meowth extends its claws, using Fury Swipes on the two of them. They both shoot awake, screaming in pain. Wyatt: Ow, ow, ow! Whew, thanks Meowth. Alice: Are you okay? Wyatt: Yeah. It was just a nightmare. I felt like I was falling forever, and couldn’t stop myself. Alice: That’s what a lot of people report. Gible: (Trembling) Gib, gib. Nando: But what could cause such a troubled sleep? That affects an entire town? Alberto: It is an evil Pokémon. Darkrai. The group turns, as Alberto strides toward them. Alice: Darkrai? Alberto: I have constantly wondered about this condition as well. After becoming a gym leader, I gained access to the Pokémon Association’s classified files. Darkrai is a mythical Pokémon, who travels the region with the ill intent of spreading nightmares to all in its path. Nando: (Unconvinced) That, sounds like an interpretation. Pokémon are neither good nor evil in the wild, but simply creatures of instinct and habit. I do not think that a Pokémon that few have seen would intentionally cause discomfort for the people it is hiding from. Alberto: We have all of the proof that we need! Your friend just experienced the power of Darkrai first hand! Which means that it is here! In our town! As a representative of the Pokémon Association, I shall terminate this threat! Alice: (Appalled) Terminate?! You simply mean to stop it, correct? Alberto: Heh. If that is what you choose to believe, my fair Alice. But I will eliminate the threat so you may sleep peacefully at night. It is the job of the hero of Alamos Town! Alberto strides off, everyone appearing in agreement. Alice: We need to find Darkrai before he does. Wyatt: Yeah. A mythical Pokémon. How often do I get the chance to catch one of those? Nando: You do mean that you will assist in protecting it, correct? Wyatt: Hey, it’s better than Alberto’s idea. Alice: Right. Let’s split up and search for it. It must be nearby. End Scene Wyatt and Alice travel through the park, Wyatt holding an open jar of honey out. Alice: What is that for? Wyatt: The aroma of honey can be used to attract wild Pokémon. Maybe it’ll reveal our Darkrai. Alice: If it has stayed hidden for so long, then I do not think… A figure slinks in the shadows, heading directly towards them. Wyatt spots it, pulling out a Dusk Ball. Wyatt: Gible! Hit it with Bulldoze! Wyatt throws the Dusk Ball, choosing Gible. Gible: Gib! Gible punches the ground, energy going through it causing a bulge to travel towards the figure. The Bulldoze slams into the figure, blasting Darkrai into the air. Wyatt: Alola, Darkrai! (Wyatt scans it.) Pokédex: Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Folklore has it that on moonless nights, this Pokémon will make people see horrific nightmares. Darkrai descends, looking extremely agitated. Darkrai holds its palms together, forming dark helix energy. Wyatt: Gible, use Dig! Gible Digs into the ground as Darkrai fires Dark Pulse. Wyatt and Alice jump to the side, the attack separating them. Gible breaks out of the ground, punching Darkrai with an uppercut. Darkrai looks unharmed, as a black and purple energy sphere forms in its hand. It fires Dark Void at Gible, her dropping fast asleep. Gible starts stirring and moaning in her sleep. Wyatt: That won’t work. Gible, come back! Wyatt returns Gible, drawing a Pokéball. He throws it, choosing Crabrawler. Crabrawler: Cra cra! Wyatt: Here’s our toughest catch yet! Maximum effort! Crabrawler: Cra! Darkrai charges and fires Dark Pulse. Wyatt: Bubble Beam to Power-Up Punch! Crabrawler fires Bubble Beam, propelling itself into the air. It soars over Dark Pulse, as its pincer glows a red-orange color. Crabrawler falls and strikes Darkrai with Power-Up Punch, Darkrai’s white head retracting into its body for defense. Darkrai skids back, then comes back out, preparing to attack. Wyatt: Bubble Beam! Crabrawler fires Bubble Beam, Darkrai dodging with ease as it fires Dark Pulse. Wyatt: Reversal! Crabrawler braces itself by crossing its pincers, taking Dark Pulse. It is surrounded in orange energy, as it swings its pincer forward. Orange energy shoots out like a rocket, blasting Darkrai and knocking it back. Darkrai looks wobbly, but shakes itself back to be ready. Nando: Sing! Nando and Rosa are on a hillside, as Kricketune rubs his scythes together to use Sing. Yellow musical notes flow with the music track, it filling the area. Darkrai is surrounded by Sing, as it gently falls asleep. Nando, Rosa and Kricketune make their way over to them. Wyatt: Nice job, Nando! Now, to catch it! Alice: Wyatt! You can’t just catch it! Nando: Yes. We must prove that it is innocent and protect it from Alberto. Wyatt: And if I catch it, then it’ll be safe! A moan occurs, as everyone looks over at Darkrai. It tosses and turns in its sleep, continuing to moan in pain. Alice: (Gasps) It’s afflicted as well. Nando: Oh my. It is a victim to its own power. Rosa: What do you mean? Wyatt: Darkrai has an ability known as Bad Dreams, which gives anything that’s sleeping nearby, well, bad dreams. Alice: So, it gives off bad dreams without control over it? Nando: And as we can see, it cannot sleep peacefully either. I see why it is classified as “evil.” Alice: Why? Nando: Sleep is a fundamental part of all sentient beings. It refreshes and restores their cognitive functions. Lack of sleep increases anxiety, weakens their other senses due to exhaustion. Darkrai most likely attacked with hostility due to being unable to identify what is safe and what is not. Rosa: We can’t do anything though. I mean, that is it’s ability! Nando: True. I do not know what we can do. But perhaps Nurse Joy can help us. Alberto: Hyper Beam! Nando: Huh? Kricketune! Protect Darkrai! Kricketune runs and flutters into the air, taking a dark magenta Hyper Beam to protect Darkrai. Kricketune drops defeated as Nando returns him. Alberto and Lickilicky come down from a cliffside. Alberto: Are you guys seriously trying to protect that monstrosity? Alice: Alberto! It’s not a menace! It has no control of its ability! Alberto: Making it even more of a threat. For the safety of our town, I shall stop it! Lickilicky, Gyro Ball! Lickilicky spins at Darkrai, with a silver ring around it. Wyatt: Crabrawler! Block it with Power-Up Punch! Crabrawler moves to protect Darkrai, as it blocks Gyro Ball with Power-Up Punch, it stronger than before. Lickilicky skids back. Alberto: And you are? Wyatt: Wyatt. I was going to challenge you to a gym battle sooner or later. Might as well do it now. Crabrawler, Bubble Beam! Alberto: If that is your attitude. Lickilicky, use Brutal Swing! Lickilicky swings its tongue around, blocking Bubble Beam. Brutal Swing swoops Crabrawler up, slamming it into the ground. Wyatt: Reversal! Crabrawler swings its fist, the energy from Reversal shooting forward and hitting Lickilicky. Alberto: Lick! Wyatt: Grab it with your pincer! Then Bubble Beam! Lickilicky shoots its tongue forward for Lick, Crabrawler catching it with its pincer. Crabrawler holds the tongue in place, firing Bubble Beam that hits Lickilicky in the chest. Alberto: Brutal Swing and attack Darkrai with Gyro Ball! Wyatt: Release! And go after it with Pursuit! Lickilicky swings its tongue upward, Crabrawler releasing so it doesn’t go flying too far. Lickilicky spins with Gyro Ball, going around where Crabrawler is. Crabrawler glows with a black aura, as it side shuffles and rams Lickilicky from the side, knocking it off track. Alberto: (Irritated) I have had just enough of this. Lickilicky, Hyper Beam! Wyatt: Go over with Bubble Beam, and go in for Power-Up Punch! Lickilicky fires Hyper Beam, as Crabrawler propels itself into the air with Bubble Beam. A second Hyper Beam comes down at an angle from the sky, blazing through Crabrawler. Crabrawler slams into the ground defeated. Wyatt: Where’d that come from?! Wyatt looks up to the sky, his expression dropping. Hunter J is riding on her Salamence, with a horde of Golbat behind her. Several tank like vehicles approach, unloading several soldiers. Wyatt: Is that, Kay? J: Ah. So you’ve met my annoying little sister. No. I am Hunter J. Main Events * Wyatt captures a Minun. * The group meets Darkrai. * Wyatt battles against Baron Alberto, though this battle is interrupted. * Hunter J reveals that Kay is her little sister. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Nando * Alice * Baron Alberto * Karina * Hunter J * J's Henchmen Pokémon * Gible (Wyatt's) * Minun (Wyatt's, newly caught) * Meowth (Wyatt's) (regional variant) * Crabrawler (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Kricketune (Nando's) * Chimchar (Alice's) * Lickilicky (Alberto's) * Gallade (Karina's) * Salamence (Hunter J's) * Golbat (Henchmens', several) * Darkrai * Kricketot * Bellsprout * Sunflora * Ledian * Chingling * Cherrim * Shinx * Marill * Azurill * Bronzor * Grumpig * Tangrowth Trivia * The Alamos Town Contest is the one that Nando mentioned he'd be going to after Hearthome City in Vs. Kricketune and Roselia. * Nando gives descriptions of night terrors and the importance of sleep, using scientific definitions. * Darkrai is revealed to affect itself with its Bad Dreams ability. * Wyatt is pretty even in his battle with Alberto until it was interrupted. * Hunter J is Kay's older sister. This was hinted at by their names, as "K" follows the letter "J" in the alphabet. ** They both have silver colored hair, and they both utilized psuedo-legendary Dragon Pokémon. * Karina originally didn't have a name, but was named after a character from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. * Karina was originally going to be a boy, hence Rosa flirting with her and asking her out. It was changed to her being a girl due to inconsistent pronouns between episodes. ** Karina doesn't mind that she's asking her out, however. * This is the first episode that Minun appears without Plusle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Alamos Town arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: JK arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles